


Not so Romantic Boat Trip

by HyperactivePuppy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is a mess, Cute Adashi, Fluff, Galaxy Garrison, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Seasick Adam, Seasickness, Sickfic, Vomiting, Whump, adashi, caretaker shiro, garrison era, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperactivePuppy/pseuds/HyperactivePuppy
Summary: Shiro and Adam go on a boat trip. Despite being notoriously prone to motion sickness, Adam assures Shiro he’ll be fine as long as he takes anti-nausea meds. Spoiler alert! He’s not fine XD





	Not so Romantic Boat Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers! I want to apologise for my very long absence. I have in no way forgotten about any of my fics and I intend to finish all of them! I just had a very busy start to the new school year and had a lot of things going on in my life. BUT! I have decided to open up writing commissions! If you’re interested, go look at my Tumblr page for all the details :). https://hyperactivepuppy.tumblr.com/post/188070393547/voltron-writing-commissions

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Shiro asked for the fifth time in the past twenty minutes.

Adam nodded, taking another sip from his water bottle. “I told you, I’m fine.” The truth was, he wasn’t feeling that well, but he was determined to get over it. He wasn’t going to ruin their day. He wasn’t. 

The problem was, Adam was extremely prone to motion sickness, a fact that Shiro knew well. He had claimed he would be fine on the boat if he took anti-nausea meds. Except...the meds didn't seem to be making a difference for him. Maybe they delayed the response, but Adam was feeling decidedly seasick two hours into the trip. 

He swallowed, taking another long sip of water. Drinking was supposed to help, right?

“Are you sure, Adam?” Shiro interrupted him, looking intensely at him as if he were trying to read his mind. “You’re looking really pale.”

“Yeah, just...Guess I didn't get enough sleep last night,” Adam chuckled. The boat was starting to rock from side to side, sending his stomach rolling. “Actually um...Taka--” The words barely left his mouth before he was lurching forward, dry-heaving over his shoes. 

“Oh god, okay, railing, now.” Shiro grabbed his boyfriend by the neck of his windbreaker and dragged him over to the side of the boat. 

Adam sagged heavily against the railing, leaning his head over the side. “Takashi I--” He broke off, heaving. 

Shiro grimaced, reaching out a hand to rest on Adam’s back as he retched over the waves. “Watch the horizon,” he suggested, words quipped against the stiff wind.

“Trying,” Adam groaned. He rested a hand on the railing, pressing the other to his chest. “I don’t feel good, Kashi.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” Shiro deadpanned. “Why didn’t you say something all the other times I asked you?”

Adam let out a soft hiccup, the only warning for the torrent of vomit that suddenly spilled from his mouth. The heave was so violent, he was sent stumbling back, causing some of the sick to splash onto his and Shiro’s boots.

Shiro grimaced. “Adam…” He closed his eyes for a moment, breathing deeply. He was not going to throw up just because Adam was puking his guts up. No.

“Sorry. ‘M sorry,” Adam mumbled, coughing. “I thought I would be okay. I really did…” 

“It’s...fine. Just next time please tell me when you’re about to puke.”

Adam nodded miserably, slumping back over the rail. His stomach was still in turmoil, sloshing and gurgling as it tried to void its contents. Adam tried focusing on the horizon, but the boat kept dipping on the waves and he was too dizzy to even stand up straight. It was cold out, but he was sweating through his windbreaker. Oh why did he agree to go on this boat trip?

Something cold pressed against his cheek. He looked up, blinking blearily to find Shiro pressing a water bottle towards him. “Here, rinse your mouth out.”

“Thanks.” Adam unscrewed the cap and took a gulp of water, swishing it around in his mouth before spitting it out over the side. He coughed, running his tongue over his teeth and spitting again. “Sorry I got sick,” he apologised, hunching up and leaning his head on the wooden railing. “Don't think these anti-nausea meds work for me…”

“Yeah...I’m thinking that.” Shiro rubbed his back goodnaturedly. “Come on, let’s go sit down. You might feel better.”

He led Adam to the centre of the boat where several rows of seats were set up. Adam immediately slumped down, holding his head in his hands. He felt Shiro’s arm slide around his back, making him shiver and cuddle closer to his boyfriend. He loved to cuddle, but he craved comfort the most when he wasn't feeling well.

“Close your eyes. Take some deep breaths,” Shiro instructed gently. He pulled Adam back into his arms, situating him so he was laying out over the seats with his head in Shiro’s lap.

Adam felt his fingers run through his hair, soft and gentle. He sighed.

The movement stopped, following a soft cough from Shiro. “Just...let me know if you’re gonna puke again, okay?”

“Yeah,” Adam agreed, eyes still closed. He felt himself drifting off, lulled by Shiro’s gentle breath and the feeling of his fingers running through his hair.

~*~

Shiro continued to run his fingers through Adam’s hair, humming softly to him. His boyfriend had thankfully slept for the past hour, but now he was starting to stir. Shiro desperately hoped that he could delay a repeat performance if he kept Adam asleep, but he was starting to think there was no avoiding it. 

Adam shifted, mumbling something incoherent into Shiro’s chest. He swallowed. Adam had a tendency to get very sick, very suddenly and he really didn’t want to end up getting puked on.

“Adam?” He asked gently, stroking his hair back. “You doing okay?”

His answer came as a groan, then a weak hand lifted to swat his hand away. “‘Hnnn ‘m sleepin’ Kashi.”

“Okay...yeah...but are you feeling sick?”

Adam groaned again, breath hitching with a sick sounding burp. Okay… that didn’t sound good. Shiro’s heart started to race. 

“Adam, please tell me honestly, because you are currently laying in my lap and I really don’t like this image—are you going to throw up?”

“No…” Adam said, then swallowed. “Maybe?” He added shakily. 

Maybe was enough for Shiro. He jumped up, manoeuvreing Adam into a sitting position.

The change in position seemed to aggravate the situation and Adam lurched forward, gagging violently over the seat. 

“Ah...okay um…” Shiro didn’t know what to do. Adam had slid down again, laying against the seat. He seemed dizzy. That was not good at all. No way would he be able to hold himself up over the railing while he threw up. And considering Adam’s inability to actually inform him when he was about to puke, Shiro did not like the idea of that scenario one bit. 

“Let’s try and find a bathroom,” he muttered, hauling Adam up again. 

“Nah...Kashi ‘m dizzy,” Adam complained, trying to hold onto the seat. 

Shiro grit his teeth. “I know, but I’m pretty sure you’re going to throw up in the next thirty seconds so we are going to find a bathroom _now_.”

He was pretty sure there was a bathroom down below. He’d just have to take Adam there. He remembered reading something about seasickness being worse when you were below deck, but at this point he didn’t know what else to do. At least there Adam could sit down to puke. 

“Come on,” he said, pushing Adam to get him to move faster. His boyfriend stumbled across the deck, face devoid of all colour except the sickly green that tinged his pale cheeks. 

“Kashi…” Adam called suddenly, his stumbling footsteps coming to an abrupt halt. 

Oh shit… Shiro knew that voice. 

“No no, keep moving,” he cried, panicking. He grabbed Adam by the arm and started dragging him across the deck, heading for the stairs that led below. 

“No ‘m gon—“ Adam lurched forward and Shiro’s ears were met with the horrible sound of liquid splashing on wood. 

Shit shit shit, this was bad. Really really bad. 

Adam shuddered, leaning forward and bringing up another mouthful of brown chunky mess. He stumbled, still unsteady on his feet as the boat rocked back and forth. 

Shiro heard a wet belch and felt slimy vomit suddenly slide down his fingers as Adam brought up more mush all over his chest.

“Adam…” he groaned, almost whining in horror. He loved Adam. He did. But this was disgusting. 

Adam jolted against him, mumbling something about not feeling well. Yeah, Shiro knew that. He just threw up all over himself, obviously he wasn’t feeling well. 

“Okay...okay…it’s okay.” The words were more for himself then Adam, but maybe they would serve to comfort his very sick boyfriend as well. 

He took a deep breath. He could do this. It would be okay. He just had to get Adam downstairs to the bathroom and then everything would be fine. 

Shiro grabbed Adam’s arm again, steadying him against his chest so he wouldn’t pitch forward when the boat moved. 

Adam groaned. “Don’ wanna move,” he protested weakly.

“I’m sorry, but you don’t really have a choice at this point,” Shiro huffed out, dragging Adam down the stairs. 

He found the bathroom fairly quickly, flanked by two young women who quickly vacated when they saw the state of his companion.

“Okay, here ya go,” Shiro said, easing Adam down so he was kneeling in front of the toilet. He reached up to open the lid and lay some toilet paper on the seat so Adam didn’t have to put his face on the dirty plastic.

His boyfriend didn’t seem to care much about that. He wrapped his arms around the bowl, leaning so far inside his nose almost touched the water. 

“Still movin’,” he mumbled. “Make i’ stop.”

“Yeah, that’s ‘cause we’re still on the boat,” Shiro chuckled.

“Ha’e boa’s,” Adam groaned.

“Yeah, I know. Don’t worry. We won’t be going on one any time soon.”

Or ever. Shiro didn’t think he could deal with this again. Seasick Adam was not something he wished to experience ever again.


End file.
